Life-Filled Eyes
by HappySapplinz
Summary: Enter a world of lies and love in this new horror story based on my own non-canonical history of FNAF. Join Donald Edwards in his fight for survival, all the while he keeps it a secret from his girlfriend. Divulge yourself in this story of a man bound by paper to a nightmarish world of deceit and danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright people, I am back to in an unexpected way! Here is my first ever Lemon-less story packed to the brim with plot, survival, and love in all manners. Unfortunately (depending upon whom you ask), I have decided to take a little break from the sex and try to write some good stories with meaningful characters. If you don't like it there really isn't much I am able to do about it. It is not something I am doing out of free-will either, it was an unforeseen circumstance that I think we all can relate to. Nonetheless, it is story time, I hope you all enjoy my debut into the world of story writing at it's finest in this tale of a lover in peril and secrets to be unveiled. The best of wishes! Oh, and really quick, the main character, Donald F. Edwards, is loosely based upon myself, he even has my real last name IRL which is Edwards.**

 _ **Chapter One: "Job Market Blues"**_

"I think we should move in together someplace, Donald." My girlfriend Lorelei sat on the bed in my room timidly. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, those same eyes that always seemed to convey any emotion perfectly, in this case it was hope. I had been dreading this conversation for a while now. I knew she would eventually bring it up. Lately, she has had a sudden fascination in local apartments and houses. She continued to stare into my hazel eyes like a dog begging for table scraps and I was nearly speechless.

"I…uh…I don't think this is the right time to be moving around, Lorelei. I don't have a job or a place to go to. This is a small town in Kansas, not the Big Apple. I just don't know where we'll go. I'm only twenty for God's sake!" I replied hoping she would drop the matter before she got me to agree. "All the more reason in my eyes to do it," She said with a smile, "You are twenty and still living with your parents. Is that how you want the rest of your life to go?"

My gaze fell to the ground, I was ashamed at how right she was. I couldn't just live with my parents forever, it has to end. "So, how do we pay for it?" I asked while running my fingers through my black hair. "You'll need to get a job, hon. That's the only thing I can think of." Lorelei stood up from the bed and laid a soft hand on my shoulder.

She was beautiful, I never did tell her that as much as I should. Her long, soft brunette hair hung down to the her shoulders and always blew cutely in the wind. Her soft brown eyes always melted my troubles away, they were usually gazing into my own. Her skin was white but not pale, almost like the brightest rays of sunshine reflecting off of the purest snow in winter. She had curves like no other girl I had ever met, her large breasts were always trapped inside of a bra that was slightly too small for them, she always had the audacity to wear a V-neck shirt to tease me with her cleavage. She was thin, but not dangerously so, the gentle slope of her hips curved inwardly and came back out at her shapely ass. She would always find ways for me to touch her round, supple ass anywhere. Sometimes, in public places, she would force my hand into her back pocket so I could press my fingers into the soft flesh of her ass. Now she was asking me to get a job, even then her mouth moved in a way than almost made me pounce on her, then and there, in a fit of passion and frustration. **(A/N: I said I was temporarily done with sex, but I never said I would starve you people of stimulation. That's why I am going to be doing these sweet little descriptions as often as possible!)**

I have only ever had three jobs before, two of which had been over in a month. I don't have many talents nor do I have any aspirations. The odds of me finding a place that will hire me are next to none…and that's if I'm lucky. I guess I'm going job hunting, I took a look at my watch and saw that it was only one-o-clock. "I got time," I told myself while tapping the glass on my watch matter-of-factly.

I kissed Lorelei passionately on the lips, grabbed my keys and slipped them into my back pocket, then waved to her and went downstairs and left through the front door. I took a look at my car, an original 1967 Stingray Corvette (look it up, it is a badass vehicle) in perfect condition. It was a deep blue with metallic flecks doting the retro body. My father fixed it up and gave it to me as my first car, I love it! Everything in it aside from the engine is authentic in all ways. I opened the door and got in with a smile.

Turning over the engine, I took a look at my house and saw Lorelei looking at me through the window. She waved and blew a kiss before giving me a thumbs up for good luck as I drove off. The hours that followed turned out to be nothing other than a wild goose chase for lack of a better analogy.

Each job I saw that was hiring cut me down and sent me on my way with little less than a bat of an eyelash. First, it was a janitorial position at a bar, but because I'm only twenty they said I "wasn't entirely qualified nor legally approved for this occupation." Which in my opinion was a load of bullshit. For God's sake, if one birthday qualifies me to scrub toilets and mop floors I may as well just get hammered there while I'm at it. Next, I tried the local supermarket to see if I could run the check-out. They cut me off halfway through my interview and said that I "just wasn't right for this job."

Granted, I don't do very well with people and, in simple terms, I am generally non-social. And yes, I do happen to hate math and numbers, making me very bad with pricing and tallying. But is that any reason to just destroy a guy's hopes? That is sarcastic by the way, of course it's all the reason and more. Then, the final hope, a gas station attendant.

What could I possibly be more qualified for? I could run a pump and take cash no problem, the only issue was that the person who runs the gas station hates me and my entire family. I have never asked why, mostly because I have a mutual hatred for him as well, and partly because I actually do not give a shit why. He just seems to despise anyone with the last name 'Edwards' for absolutely no reason.

So that takes gas stations out of my future employment ventures. To be down-right, I was devastated. A man who can't work is like a bird who can't fly, I am not going to be the fucking Penguin of my house so I had to keep at it. The only course of action at that point was to cruise around town looking for any desperate bastard that'll take me. I passed parlors, shops, and businesses of all kinds with no luck, that is until I drove past one particular pizzeria.

A large, lit-up sign stood high above the ground perched atop a smallish building. The sign was quite simple and only read one thing, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." It looked to be a decent place, that's when I saw the for-hire sign hanging in one of its windows. I approached it and carefully read the tiny font aloud, " **We are hiring anybody who can work the night guard shift from twelve-o-clock AM to six-o-clock AM. Watch over the rooms and animatronics and ensure they are in proper placement. If you want to know more about this job come inside and ask for 'Mr. Fazbear.' Not responsible for mutilation/decapitation.** "

That would be a perfect job for me! I wouldn't have to socialize or do math, what job could be better? I rushed into the pizzeria and sped to the nearest employee. She was a petite blonde who seemed to smile more than humanely necessary, her name was "Jane" according to the name tag clipped to the loose fabric of her shirt. "Hello, Jane. Could I speak with Mr. Fazbear?" I asked her while timidly rubbing my arm like some schoolgirl.

"Of course, you must be here for the night job! I can go get him for you, but I simply have to ask. What is your name?" She giggled a little at how awkwardly I was standing, but I got over it and responded. "My name is Donald F. Edwards. But most people call me Don or Donnie." She gave me a 'chill out and relax' kind of look. "Well, Donnie. I'm going to go get the big cheese himself for ya'," She turned around and started to walk away but not before she threw her gaze back and winked while saying, "Now don't run off anywhere." The last thing I heard before she disappeared into the maze of hallways was her giggling echoing off the walls of the restaurant.

I waited patiently for a few seconds before Jane returned with a tall, thin man with a beard. Not exactly what I would call the poster face of a pizzeria. He held out his long bony hand for me to shake. I did so and was instantly surprised at his grip, he was strong for a man like himself. He pulled his skeleton-like hand back to rest at his side and smiled before speaking.

"So, you are here for a job at this fine establishment? I say 'fine' very loosely." I nodded my head and replied. "This seems like a nice place to relax with the family. I see nothing wrong with it." He scoffed and waved a dismissive hand in front of my face, "This place has been falling apart since the beginning. The building itself is in good condition, but it's not the physical part that's the problem. Finance. It's always been an issue. My father passed this place down to me the second the breath left his lungs on his deathbed. Sorry bastard, he had a dream and it became his nightmare." After that he trailed off for a little before remembering why he was standing there.

"Anyway," He said while brushing a small bit of dirt from his pristine white suit, "You're hired." I was dumbstruck, had he really just hired me that fast? No paperwork? No interview? No back round check? For all he knew I could have been a first-class pedophile scoring some easy action with a bunch of kids too busy having fun to do anything! Nonetheless, I was not a pedophile, and more importantly, I wasn't going to turn down my only job opportunity. I nodded profusely and shook his hand once more. Then he handed me my uniform and told me to report to this building at midnight for work.

I said that was fine and left through the front door. On my way out I caught a glimpse of the restaurant's main attraction, Freddy Fazbear and the whole gang. They stood on a small stage waving to children and adults alike as they passed them by. My eyes met Freddy's and a chill tickled down along my spine. I felt uncomfortable looking at that animatronic, it was almost like he was staring me down. _"He is just a bunch of wires and ones and zeros, nothing to worry about."_ I tried telling myself, but that same cold numbness never left me the entire ride home.

Unnerving was a delicate way of putting it, it was certainly something that could drive a man insane with thoughts if he cared to think about it long enough. Freddy Fazbear's had always been something of a conversation piece. My father told me that place was like fine gravel, and no stone was left unturned. It all seems to go back to Fredbear's Family Diner. Such a rich and interesting history, the same history I care very little to think of right now. Just another lazy thought to skim over in my night hours, I suppose.

The second I pulled into my driveway Lorelei was waiting with a smile on her face. "So, how'd it go?" She asked enthusiastically. The only thing I could have told her was the truth, and that was just what I did. "Better than expected, worse than needed." Her smile faded and her face took on a more caring demeanor. "Why? What happened" She asked while waiting for me to get my lazy ass out of my car. I got out, approached her tentatively, and replied jokingly, "Nobody wants to hire a sack-a-shit like me, babe," She looked sad for a moment before I continued, "But it just so happens I found the only man in the world desperate enough to do so."

It was kind of like watching the star atop a tree light up, the way her face changed from sorrow to joy. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I felt warm, but not just warm, I also felt tingly. Like the happiness and hope that was flowing through her was infecting me, but in a good way of course. Feelings of amazement and joviality flooded me, but most apparently lust. I could feel that same tension filling me as I dragged her upstairs to my room for a celebration unlike any ever seen. This part I'm going to have to leave out, this is my girlfriend after all. ( **A/N: Cock-blocked!** )

I woke up an hour later and realized I had to go to work. I had to go to work. It truly does feel nice to think about it. I slipped into my uniform, got a cold cup of coffee, and left to go to work. I love saying that…

( **A/N: So, review and tell me what you think of my brand-spanking-new writing style! Any criticism? Drop it in a review! But make it constructive, please. Don't forget to favorite and keep track of the new chapters. Next chapter is going to be the first night! Does anyone like the idea of having the Phone Guy's call text italicized at the very end of the story? I know those calls can get a bit repetitive but I do plan on making them interesting! *Wink* *Wink* How does a high as hell phone guy sound, or maybe he can get as hammered as a nail? Anyhow. Review, favorite, and stay** _ **Happy**_ **! HappySapplinz O.U.T.!)**


	2. Long Nights and Short Lives

**A/N: Not really much to say here except I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm writing this late at night and I'm kind of depressed. Neither of which are good, but nonetheless I'll do my best to maintain a good story. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Two: "Long Nights and Short Lives"**_

The commute to work itself was boring, as per the norm. But it does honestly feel comforting to know I now have a more stable structure in my life. Life is really nothing but filling our free time with meaningful activities, filling that emptiness with something we deem important is key to our continued sanity. Think about it, without work or school what would you really do? Think back to those lonely summers when school was out, how sometimes you would simply sit in your home with nothing to do. The boredom was deadly, wasn't it? Human society revolves around schedule and structure, it is a fact, or nearly should be. Enough rambling, back to the main point. I pulled into the lot and stared up at the same sign from yesterday, the moonlight bathed it's florescent bulbs like a silver waterfall in the still night air.

The air itself seemed to hold a tension, like a pair of restless eyes were staring at me through it. I remembered yesterday and how Freddy seemed so alive. Not to seem corny, but he seems animated, more so than usual. Glass eyes fixed onto my own in a relentless stare to shatter my mind. But if I spent all of my time gazing back at the past I might just trip over what my future holds. I began the slow and eventless walk inside, the street lamps illuminating my frame in a dull yellow glow as I walked below them. The sounds of my footsteps hitting the loose gravel on the ground broke the silence of the night. It almost seemed like I was the only man left in the world, the once busy streets now barely guiding a single car or two. The lively sounds of nature erupting around me were gone, replaced by the sound of my blood running through my ears. Even the wind seemed to recede back into darkness of the night, afraid of whatever creepy-crawlies that seemed to call the absence of light their home.

I reached the door and tried opening it but it was locked. Just my luck! My first night on the job and I'm already messing up! That's when I heard it. Amongst the angry groans and mumbling I heard the jingle of keys in my shirt pocket. I reached inside of my pocket and retrieved the golden keys. They hung from a plastic ring and looked quite worn. Mr. Fazbear must have put them in there for me, good thinking. I slid one of them into the lock and twisted, but it turned half way and refused to work. I tried two more before I found the right one and unlocked the door and walked inside. The lights were all off and I couldn't see a thing. I clambered to the nearest wall and put my hands up against it so I could feel my way through the pitch-black halls. Unlike my previous visit here, the various rooms lacked the sounds of children, it was all quite macabre honestly. The place was dead, I failed to understand what anyone could possibly want to steal from this place.

I walked those dismal halls for what seemed like forever before I finally found my office. It was dimly lit and an annoying desk fan sat on my desk. Both sides of the cramped room harbored a large doorway with two buttons next to each respectively. A single swivel chair sat poised in front of what appeared to be a big screen on top of my desk. The only noise in the room was the angering sound of my desk fan buzzing away, catching a bug or two every once in a while.

I just realized that I have absolutely no idea what to do. I was at a loss. Maybe I could just improvise and hope I don't get shafted by my inexperience? No, that is a stupid idea. Then I saw the red light on my phone blinking signifying that I have a message. I pressed it, plopped down in my chair, and waited to hear a voice of reason respond. **(A/N: Sorry for breaking the flow of the story, but I have to ask something. Do you even want Phone messages? I understand they can become very repetitive and tedious, that's why I'm including this first one now. I'm a going to italicize the following ones put them at the very end unless you want me to do otherwise. Phone Guy's super high by the way! ~-~)**

 _"Hey, how's it hanging man? I was told to call you and give you a first day tutor session. *Laughs like a little girl* I actually called five other numbers before I got this one, some little kid answered one of them and I told him I was God. He flipped out and hung up crying about something like 'I didn't mean to, Mommy!" Haha, kid's a hoot! Back to the main point, your job is simple: Wait, watch, and wait…did I say wait twice? Haha, that's three times. Just use that screen-thingy on your desk to watch the rooms and animatronics. But a fair warning is in order. The animatronics might move around when you're watching them, playful little bastards."_

He took a breath and paused for a moment, I could tell he was in deep thought. What exactly did he mean by move? Do they still dance and sing or something? Or does he mean they walk and run? I hope for the former, because if these robots walk around I may actually shit myself. Freddy's stare was unnerving, but to think he can walk up to me and… Wow, that's truly some creepy shit. I heard the Phone Guy clear his throat before continuing.

 _"In case you are wondering, I do happen to mean walk and talk move, not dance and sing move. They move all around the restaurant at night, they need to or else they lock-up or something in the day. Kind of like me without coffee. Also, if they do happen to mosey their way on into your office they may not recognize you as their protector of sorts. They may actually think you're a naked endoskeleton. That's not allowed here, those kids would go bonkers if they saw some metal skeleton walking around trying to hand them pizza and toys. Gives me chills just thinking about it. If they are unable to recognize you as a person, they may try to put you into…an…animatronic suit. Bad, bad, and more bad, I know. The only part of your body that would ever see the light of day would be your eyes. Grotesque, bloody balls of flesh hanging limply from those robot-socket holes."_

Wait, hold the actual fuck on! This most certainly was never mentioned before this point. I spun around in my swivel chair to face the phone and continued listening.

 _"I know that sounds bad, and it should. Keep them all out of your office! Nobody told me this either when I first started and it would have helped a lot. I'm not going to give you that corporate bullshit about how 'you have nothing to worry about." You have a ton of things to worry about and lying only makes it worse. It'll get you killed a lot quicker if I did. The moment you agreed to work here is the moment you signed your life away to the restaurant. You and I are bound by contract to this place, if you break the contract you lose everything. It'll be the court case of a lifetime, so my advice is to work quietly and say nothing. Finish your week and leave, say nothing and tell no one. Things will be a great deal easier if you do. That's all the time I have for tonight. Stay safe, stay positive, stay alive. Talk to you tomorrow, pal. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can hot-box this office. 'Night."_

I wiped a droplet of sweat off of my face and sat in silence. I came to a murder house to work, I couldn't leave, and I couldn't quit. Nothing could be worse. My only option now is to do what I came here for, watch the cameras. I scooted towards my desk and pulled the screen closer to my face. In the bottom corner of it was a tiny percentage bar with the number ninety-two. I must have limited power, too. Things just keep getting better and better by the second. There were a bunch of different rooms to watch so I started with the most obvious one, the stage. All three animatronics were still safely standing on their stage, by safely I mean for me. Granted, it's only 12:36 Am. I still have time to be killed. I could see them twitching, their bodies contracted and released with need to move. I could tell. My power was a problem and I wasn't going to see what happened if it hit zero. I flicked the monitor back down and decided to follow the great words of a wise man, "…wait, watch, and wait…"

Impending doom turns to boredom in a matter of minutes as I just sit in my chair thinking. The history of this business truly is a checkered one. It all started with Fredbear's family dinner. Back then, things were simple and fun. People were honest and kind, back before now that is. Greed and anger were the things of nightmares and people treated others just as they were, people. Fredbear's was an amazing place full of wonder. Their main moneymakers were Golden Bonnie and Golden Fredbear. Both were revolutionary for their time and sparked the great "animatronic era' soon to follow. The main quirk they had was their ability to go from animatronic to suit and back to animatronic in a few minutes. Nothing like this had ever been seen before so it was quite a surprise to onlookers. People would go to the dinner purely to gaze on one of mankind's newest wonders. It was amazing.

Now, here's the first spell of bad luck for the Fazbear Franchise. Two years into the restaurant's existence there was an accident. The animatronics of that time were marvelous, but still archaically simple. In order to undergo the transformation from bot to suit, one had to release the tension in small spring-locks that bunched together to keep all the electronic bits in place while they were in animatronic mode. Otherwise, said springs would crush the wearer to death in a matter of a few minutes. The springs themselves reflected the technology of the time, put simply, they were very buggy. It had been shear luck alone that had kept those people alive as they had worn the suits for two years. During a party for a young boy named William the animatronics were brought out as usual. Young William wanted to be Golden Bonnie's friend so one of the employees had to go and put on the suit.

As I turned out, William was very impatient and continuously yelled and begged for the golden rabbit to show its face. The employee was told to hurry so that the child remained happy. In his haste he forgot to fully release all of the springs and rushed out to the upset boy. The minutes that followed were horrendous. The employee leaned down to greet the boy and three of his total thirty-nine springs contracted. Unfortunately for him they were all in the right leg of the suit. In the few seconds they took to contract most of the bones in his leg were crushed indefinitely. He screamed and fell to the ground in pain right in front of the startled boy. That sudden tumble set off the remaining springs and slowly crushed him to death in front of an entire family. Any witnesses from that day who haven't taken their own life will all say the same thing, "I could see the life drain from his eyes and hear every bone in his body snapping…the worst part were his cries for help, his mouth was full of blood and it sprayed everywhere."

And so was the fate of Fredbear's. The dinner was closed and nobody spoke of it for years. Some say that the spring-lock suits are still kept somewhere, the blood of anyone unlucky enough to wear them still fresh on the metal and fabric. That's all the history I can tell for one night.

I heard some clanging in the halls and immediately sprang from my stupor to the monitor. Bonnie and Chika had moved while I was daydreaming and we're now freely roaming the building. Bonnie was in the parts and service room looking into the camera, her black-rimmed white pupils seemed to stare directly at me. Chika, however, was waiting in the bathroom. Soon realizing I had been in deep thought for nearly three hours, I sprang in to action. I trained my gaze onto Bonnie and waited for her to do something. She just stood there looking into camera with those unsettling eyes of hers. Then the camera cut out and she was gone.

I gave off a yelp and flicked through each feed in a mad rush until I found her. She was now in a party room staring at the wall. Now that I have tabs on Bonnie I best take a look at Chika. I flicked back to the bathroom and was surprised to see that she was gone. I looked carefully through each dimly-lit feed with no luck. Now…it was time to panic! I couldn't find her and that might be a big problem. I swung around in my chair and checked outside of my left door, nothing at all. Then I tried the other one. Flicking on the light, Chika's face peered at me through the window in an expression of pure insanity and rage. I was paralyzed in fear. My limbs refused to move and my breathing was heavy as I stared at the animatronic chicken in front of me.

She didn't move, she just stood there and watched me, her gaze never leaving mine. It was almost like she was waiting for something, she seemed to be smiling. I had no idea that animatronics could even smile. You must have felt those moments when your body seems to abandon all reason and freeze in fear. It can be best compared to "a dear in headlights" to quote an overused analogy. Most times it feels as if your mind itself stops in mid-thought, pure carnal fear overloads your senses and everything else becomes irrelevant. In some ways this is instinct at it's finest, an automatic response to dangerous stimuli. Mind numb, body motionless, all hopes of survival thrown off into some nameless abyss. Perhaps this was a way to deal with predators in our ancestor's time, stop moving and buy yourself something extra time, simply prolong the inevitable. Cowardly and stupid in my opinion, but nobody can stop it.

Then I finally got control of my body and smashed my hand into the door button. It slammed down with a deafening explosive bang that boomed all around me and rebounded throughout the building. I jumped back away from it and looked through the window once more, it was empty, only the dull emptiness of the darkness peered back at me. I re-opened the door still gasping for air. A thin layer of sweat had formed a film on my face as I fell into my chair, completely drained. I couldn't believe I just stood there, even if it is just instinct, it isn't the most basic of them. The simplest and most important instinct is self-preservation, survival to put it in better terms.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair to relax, a breath of relief leaving my lungs. But the night was by no means over, I still had two hours and it was not going to be spent relaxing. I opened my eyes and leaned towards my desk. Pulling up the monitor, I noticed Bonnie was at the end of the hall to my left, her still-silhouette casting an outline in the dismal lighting. Then just as quickly as I had spotted her the camera cut out and she was missing. I checked both the feeds from outside my door and spotted absolutely nothing. In an act of desperation, I approached the door and turned on the light. Bonnie's face lit up under the blue-tinted glow and smirked at me. She was silent, breathy-gasps seemed to escape her un-moving lips in a disturbing chorus of nightmares. I instantly closed the door with another large bang and hopped backwards in surprise.

This time the animatronic was not just gone in a flash. No. This time I could hear it outside of my door waiting for me to make a mistake. Waiting for me to open the door and seal my fate. Waiting for an opportunity to dive in and kill me. But that wasn't going to happen. I won't let it happen. I will see the light of day, I will get through this, I will be the winner in this battle. I could hear the metallic clunk of her foreboding footsteps recede into the darkness of the restaurant to once again to join the sounds of the night. I opened the door back up and walked back to my chair and sat down. The rest of the night was nothing aside from closing and opening doors.

I opened the door one final time before I heard the lively chime of the clock sounding off, my shift was over and I couldn't be happier. I grabbed my shit and left the office as quickly as my tired limbs would allow. Exiting the main door of the pizzeria, I noticed the sun was just breaking the horizon and casting a blue tint across the sky. The air outside was cold and windy, a practical heaven compared to the humid office I was just in. I did it, I stayed alive. The only issue is going to be doing that four more times. I got into my car and drove home to awkwardly confront my girlfriend, I can't tell her a thing.

 **A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have much action, but I did try to add a little back round in it. Next chapter is probably going to be nothing but explaining the entire history—my history—of FNAF (Non-canonical). But the chapter after that should be more interesting. Remember to stay** **Happy!** **HappySapplinz signing out!**


End file.
